On The Town
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Batgirl, looking for the Green Hornet's help, meets Lenore Case and they end up helping each other.


Disclaimer: Batman, Batgirl, the Joker, Gotham City, etc. all are owned by DC Comics and Warner Communications.. Batman and the Joker were created by Bill Finger, Bob Kane, Jerry Robinson. The Green Hornet, Kato, Britt Reid, Lenore Case, etc. were created by George W. Trendle for radio station WXYZ (Detroit) and broadcast rights are owned by Greenway Productions and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement for profit is intended. This is strictly for fun & prurient interest.

Notes: 1) Based on characters from the classic William Dozier TV series of the late 1960s with a touch of the DC Universe

2) Originally posted in 2000.

Lenore Case, executive secretary to the Daily Sentinel's publisher Britt Reid, watched the red-haired girl stride purposely across the press room from the elevator bank towards her office. She was in her early 20's, slender, with long, dark red hair. As she came nearer, Casey, as she was known throughout the paper, saw she was wearing a stylish pair of wireframe glasses and carrying a Coach handbag.

The young lady knocked on the door jamb of the glass-fronted outer office politely. She had a slight smile on her pretty face.

"Come in, please. May I help you?" the young secretary asked.

"Yes, my name is Barbara Gordon. I'm from Gotham City. I was hoping to see Mr. Reid," the visitor replied.

Casey opened her appointment book and asked, "Do you have an appointment, Ms. Gordon?"

"No, I really didn't have time to make one. I just got off the early morning shuttle from Gotham. I'm here on behalf of Bruce Wayne. It's kind of an emergency, you see," Barbara said.

"Well, without an appointment..." Casey paused. "Maybe I can help you? Mr. Reid, to be honest, is out of the office, possibly for the rest of the week."

"Oh, I see. Well, my father is Police Commissioner in Gotham City and Mr. Wayne asked him, as a favor, if some important information could be relayed to Mr. Reid through official channels. Since it really wasn't strictly police business, I volunteered to bring it. The Gotham PD is understaffed at the present time anyway and I wanted to help," the redhead stopped, looking unsure of herself but really unsure of the believability of the white lie she just told.

Lenore Case, believing what the girl said, felt for her but didn't know what she could do. She knew that her boss was off with Kato as the Green Hornet trying to infiltrate a branch of the East Coast mob that was muscling in on the waterfront. As a result, he was incommunicado.

"Perhaps I can help. If it involves the police in some way, well Mr. Reid is friends with District Attorney Scanlon. Maybe the DA's office can help," Casey offered.

Barbara's face suddenly changed from insecure to determined. Crossing to the outer door, she pushed it closed, cutting off the din from the press room. She turned back to the young lady behind the desk. "I think we need some privacy," she said with a tight, humorless smile.

"Mr. Wayne told me that the Batman and the Green Hornet had worked together a few times in the past and Mr. Reid might help me contact the Hornet. It's really very important," Barbara said earnestly. What she didn't say was that she managed to figure out that Reid and the Hornet were one and the same, a deduction the Batman refused to even acknowledge.

The secretary felt tiny alarms go off in her head, like when Mike Axford said, as he had so many times, that he had the info on the Green Hornet that would expose him and put him away for life. Outwardly unaffected by these tiny alarms, Casey said, "I don't know what Mr. Reid could tell you about the Green Hornet, Ms. Gordon. The Green Hornet is a known criminal in this city."

Barbara said, "I'm aware of the Hornet's reputation." With a charming smile, she added, "And please, call me Barbara."

"Of course, and I'm Lenore, but everybody calls me Casey." Rising, she extended her hand in greeting.

Barbara took her hand and said, "Did you mention a Mr. Scanlon? F.P. Scanlon? At the DA's office? Maybe he could help."

"Barbara, have a seat. Let me make a couple of calls. Fortunately, it's slow today." Casey picked up the phone and punched in a series of numbers.

While she was talking on the phone, Barbara regarded the woman behind the desk. Casey was in her mid-20's with brown hair loosely tied back, dark brown eyes and a good figure. When she stood, Barbara noted that Casey seemed to be about five feet, nine inches tall and had a strong grip. _It's automatic,_ Barbara thought, referring to her observational skills.. However, she also noticed how attractive the secretary was.

Lenore looked up and said, "I'm sorry, Barbara. Mr. Scanlon is out with the flu. I don't know anyone else in the DA's office as knowledgeable about the Green Hornet."

Barbara looked thoughtful and asked, "What can you tell me about local comedy clubs?"

Casey, thrown by the apparent change of subject, hesitated and said, "Well, there are two in Midtown, and a popular one in the suburbs across the river, but..."

Barbara stepped in and said, "Mr. Wayne also asked me to do a quick look-see about investments in comedy clubs. He thinks there'll be a big comeback in them. Are there any that never made it or never opened? Maybe available for sale?"

"Let me check with our entertainment editor, Barbara. Hang on a second," Casey said, still somewhat confused.

Barbara continued to look at the woman helping her and decided that she was attracted this girl. She considered herself straight but she did occasionally enjoy making love to a woman. She could thank the Catwoman for that!

_Can't do anything about that now. I'm on the job,_ the red-haired woman thought. _Still, I might have to find a reason to see her again when this is all over._

Barbara noticed Casey replacing the receiver and leaned forward. She knew her breasts would be stretching the material of her blouse in this position and noted that Casey saw that as well.

"Well, one of the Midtown clubs, Sir Laff-A-Lot, is having a hard time attracting customers and decent acts. Another one, the Comedy Palace, folded about six months ago," Casey offered. "Is that what you were looking for?"

"Yes, it certainly is. Thank you, Casey, you've been a big help," Barbara said as she accepted the sheet Casey had jotted down the information on. She was almost certain the Midtown club was a dead end but the closed club near the wharfs sounded like a possibility.

Barbara tried to come up with a reason to linger with the attractive secretary but couldn't come up with anything, so she said, "Casey, if Mr. Reid returns, please tell him I'm staying at the Sheraton. Thank you for your help."

Shaking the redhead's hand, Casey said, "My pleasure. Take care Barbara."

As she journeyed to her hotel, Barbara regretted the work that kept her from asking Casey to drinks or dinner. _The life of a crimefighter really sucks sometimes,_ she thought, not for the first time.

When she had checked in and entered her room for the first time, she was relieved to see she had a balcony on the 12th floor.

"That'll make things easy," she said aloud as she opened her suitcase and removed a black costume with a gold bat on the front from a secret pocket as well as a wide gold belt with attached pouches and black collapsible boots.

_Well, now that I have time to kill, what should I do?_ Barbara thought. Remembering the pretty Miss Case, she removed her blouse, skirt, and hose, lay back on the bed and slid her hand under the waist band of her panties and slowly stroked herself to several small orgasms.

Later, as the sun dipped below the skyscrapers to the west, Barbara closed the drapes, placed her glasses on the dresser, put contact lenses in her eyes, and began to don the tight black bodysuit. She then put on the belt, pulled on the boots and gloves, and attached a black cape with gold lining around her slender neck. After pushing her long locks through the opening in the back, she pulled the black cowl over her head. Turning out the lights in the room, Batgirl opened the drapes and stepped onto the balcony.

As Batgirl stepped onto the balcony, she regarded the building across the way and picked a target. She pulled an air gun from a pouch in the back of her utility belt and fired it. The compressed air propelled the unfolding batarang across the width of the avenue to wrap around a flagpole. Grasping the end of the thin, strong cord, Batgirl swung away from the hotel balcony and across the street.

In this manner she made her way to the waterfront and the abandoned club Casey had found for her. As she neared the old storefront on Trendle Avenue, she wondered how small town superheroes who couldn't fly got around.

The neighborhood she found was seedy, to put it in a good light. Mainly abandoned warehouses, with some disreputable looking bars scattered up and down the street facing the black expanse of the river lined with rotting piers and even a couple of half-sunken boats. Sarcastically, the caped heroine thought, _Lovely neighborhood. Bet I could get a nice three-flat here on the cheap._

The old club was locked up with For Sale and For Rent signs posted on the front. Batgirl couldn't see any sign that anyone had been here for some time. Pulling a small pair of Wayne Industry night vision goggles from another pouch and pulling them over the cowl, she entered through the broken skylight into the dark main room.

* * *

Earlier, as she was getting ready to leave for the day, Casey picked up the ringing phone, "Mr. Reid's office. May I help you?"

"Casey, let me speak to Britt," said the hoarse voice of F.P. Scanlon, the city's District Attorney.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scanlon. You know Mr. Reid is unavailable at this time," Casey replied, knowing Scanlon was well aware that Britt Reid was undercover.

"Well, the office called and said the Sentinel had called for me. If it wasn't Britt, then who?" the voice over the phone asked.

"Oh, that was me, Mr. Scanlon. There was a young lady in here earlier." Briefly, Casey filled the DA in on Barbara's visit.

"Gordon's daughter? I wonder," the DA paused.

"What is it sir?" Casey felt another of her little alarms go off.

"Well, the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum last month but there has been no sign of him in Gotham. Gordon, the police commissioner, alerted the PD's and DA offices all over the East Coast to be on guard," Scanlon said.

Casey, having read AP reports on the Clown Prince of Crime that came out of Gotham, knew he frequently used old comedy clubs or abandoned studios and theatres that had specialized in comedy films for his hide-away. His Ha-Hacienda, the psychopath called it.

Suddenly, all the alarm bells went off! Barbara had been asking about comedy clubs! "Scanlon, I've got to go," Casey abruptly hung up. The level of her concern obvious from the rudeness of her behavior.

Quickly she dialed the Sheraton but got no answer when the desk rang Barbara's phone. She then rang Britt Reid's townhouse, knowing she was wasting her time as the answering machine clicked on and Kato's greeting was heard. She left a quick message, doubting it would be heard in time.

Slamming down the phone, she ran for the elevators. _I've got to get to her before she goes to the Comedy Palace,_ the now-scared brunette thought as she hammered at the elevator call button.

Finally reaching the street, she hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of the old club on Trendle. She hoped to head off the pretty visitor. It wasn't until she had convinced the driver that she did want to go to that neighborhood and he pulled away from the curb that Casey sat back and considered her actions.

_Why am I this concerned with this girl? She means nothing to me,_ the woman thought nervously, knowing she could have called the city's police with a lot less effort. _If she was a friend...well, I do like her so she could become a friend, a very good friend._

Casey's thoughts raced some more as the cab tore through the darkness. _She's also an attractive woman, but I don't care about her that way,_ Casey's thoughts continued until she thought back to prep school and her affair with her roommate. "That was years ago, and a simple schoolgirl fling. I'm not like that anymore." Casey stopped when she saw the driver glance at her and realized she had spoken aloud.

Before she could pursue these thoughts, the cab pulled up to the abandoned shop front. Casey paid the driver and nervously stood on the crumbling sidewalk. She suddenly realized that she had no weapon, no defense, and no plan. What could she do?

As she stood there, a loud crash echoed inside the dark structure. Without another thought, Casey picked up a piece of the sidewalk and shattered the front window.

Crawling carefully over the sill, she tried to see in the darkness. The sounds of a struggle, halted at the crash of the glass, resumed accompanied by a maniacal laugh. Casey felt her blood freeze in her veins at that laugh. _The Joker! Oh God, the Joker! _

The Joker's unparalleled homicidal rampages were well-known far outside the city limits of Gotham. The very mention of the maniac's insane plans were enough to give any sane person nightmares.

Frozen momentarily, Casey stood rooted just inside, her body outlined by the light spilling in the shattered window.

Suddenly a black shape flew out of the darkness, grabbed her roughly and threw her to the side. "Get down!" the voice hissed.

A shot rang out followed by the sound of the slug ricocheting nearby. "Stay here!" the voice again hissed. Casey realized that she would have been hit if this person hadn't knocked her out of the way.

Casey crouched down and managed to say, "I'm looking for a young girl. She might be here and in danger…"

The voice said, "We're all in danger with that madman! Stay here!" And Casey knew her rescuer had headed back towards the center of the empty club. She thought she saw a flash of gold in the darkness, but she couldn't be sure.

Outside, the sound of a racing engine and screeching tires echoed along the empty street. _The police?_ Casey thought hopefully.

Before she could find out, something flew out of the darkness and smashed her to the floor, her consciousness quickly fading.

* * *

Snippets of consciousness:

"...asey? Casey, are you all right? It's Barba..."

"...atgirl, I presume. How is she?" "I think she'll be alright. She got hit pretty har..."

"...put her in the car. Kato will give you a hand, Bat..."

"...talked to Scanlon. The police are on their way. Let's roll, Kato!" "Right, bo..."

* * *

Dropping into the pitch blackness of the comedy club, Batgirl thanked Bruce Wayne for the excellent goggles. Every object showed up in a greenish light as she scanned the interior. Noticing a door towards the rear, she quietly crept up to it.

Leaning against the door, she heard voices and a familiar cackle. Chills running down her spine, Batgirl braced herself and kicked the door open.

The Joker and four of his henchmen were around a large table with a map and various parts of one of his nasty pieces of equipment. They looked up startled by the intruder.

Batgirl, stunned by the bright light in the inner room coming through the goggles, stepped back, cursing herself for her stupidity. She could dimly see one of the Joker's men pulled an automatic and began to fire. She pulled a small, collapsed batarang from a pouch, flicked it open, and flung it at the gunman's hand.

The point of the batarang pierced his hand, and he dropped the gun as the Joker screamed, "Get her!"

The light in the back room was suddenly extinguished and Batgirl saw the other three race towards her. As she kicked one in the chest, another tried to grab her arm. Balance was on her side, and she flung him over a table to the floor.

Facing the fourth goon, they were all distracted by a loud crash as the darkened glass of the front window exploded inward.

Plainly outlined in the light spilling in was Casey! Seeing the woman forced Batgirl to change tactics.

She dove backwards for Casey as the Joker pulled an automatic from his purple jacket and fired towards them. The slug whipped over their heads and out into the watery darkness across the street.

As the two girls hit the floor, Batgirl whispered to Casey to stay down, then leapt up and launched herself at the white-faced madman.

The Joker grabbed one of his men, and threw him bodily at Batgirl. She dodged the flying body and heard a soft impact behind her.

Dodging the henchman cost Batgirl the night vision goggles. Fortunately there seemed to be enough light from the front streetlight shining through the broken front window.

At the same time, two figures jumped through the gaping window. One was tall in a dark green hat and overcoat with a green mask. The other, slightly shorter man was in a black chauffeur's costume with a black mask. Batgirl realized she'd found the Green Hornet and Kato. Rather, they'd found her.

Between the three of them, they made short work of the Joker's men. The Joker disappeared during the fight but without his plans or equipment.

As Kato delivered one last kick to a partially conscious felon, Batgirl ran over to Casey and, cradling her head in her lap, asked, "Casey? Casey, are you alright? It's Barbara." She realized too late that she had said her civilian name while in costume, a cardinal sin the Batman continually warned against.

The Green Hornet walked over and said, "Batgirl, I presume? How is she?"

Batgirl looked up and said, "I think she'll be alright. She did get hit pretty hard by the flying goon but I don't see any obvious injuries."

"Okay, let's put her in the car. Kato will give you a hand, Batgirl." At the Hornet's statement, the black clad martial arts expert came over and helped Batgirl lift the girl. The Hornet returned to the inner room to quickly examine the evidence the Joker left behind.

As they carried her towards the large, black automobile in front of the club, Batgirl asked, "How did you know to come here? I tried unsuccessfully to get in touch with you today."

"Well, Batgirl, to answer your question, Miss Case left a message on Britt Reid's machine. She was worried about a young girl, Barbara Gordon," Kato looked directly at her as he said this, "who apparently was coming here."

They settled Casey on the backseat of the black, custom-built sedan. Batgirl cradled the prone woman's head in her lap.

Kato added, "Guess this is why Casey sounded so distraught on the message, boss."

The Hornet settled in the front passenger seat and reached back to pick up the phone, "It's time I talked to Scanlon. The police are on their way. Let's roll, Kato!"

"Right boss," Kato answered from the front seat as he started the powerful engine and pulled away from the curb.

With Casey laying against her, Batgirl settled into the back seat of the Black Beauty. Kato deftly maneuvered the dark side streets and back alleys of the city, heading for Casey's midtown apartment.

"So, the Batman sent you to our fair city?" the masked man asked hanging up the car phone.

"Yes, when word came from Arkham and there was no sign of him anywhere in Gotham, Batman sent us out to try to find a trace of that maniac." Batgirl continued, "I was sent here, Nightwing to Bludhaven, Robin is in Philadelphia. Catwoman..."

"Catwoman!" Kato blurted.

Bargirl, somewhat surprised by the Hornet's silent partner, said defensively, "Yes, Catwoman. She hates the Joker too. Occasionally, she and Batman call a truce and so she's in the Baltimore-Washington area. I guess I was the lucky one. May I use the phone? Don't worry, it can't be traced."

With a nod from the Hornet, she picked up the handset and dialed a special, unlisted number. (The telephone companies don't even have a record of the number in existence.) The call connected, and the red-haired crimefighter said, "I forgot the punch line."

Hanging up, she explained, "That's a code to the Batman that the Joker is still loose."

What she didn't bother to tell her new ally was that the call went straight to one of the Batcave's Cray supercomputers. The signal would then be translated and flashed to the Batman, Robin, Nightwing, the Catwoman, the Huntress, the other members of the JLA and the Gotham PD, as well as the various city, state, and Federal authorities. The manhunt would continue.

"Barbara?" Casey said groggily, struggling unsuccessfully to regain consciousness.

The Green Hornet looked at Casey then at Batgirl, paused and asked, "You have more experience with him than anyone else in this city, do you think he's still here?"

Batgirl, not taking her eyes off Casey, shook her head. "No, his goons are in custody by now and we stopped him before he could get started. When he tries to set up operations in a different city, he's a lot more skittish than Gotham. We think that must've been home to whoever the Joker was before… Anyway, he will probably slink back to Gotham or try another city, but I'm fairly sure he's left town."

"Still, we'll keep on our toes. Right boss?"

"Yes we will," the Hornet replied.

Pulling up to the back entrance of the high-rise Lenore Case lives in, the occupants exited the vehicle and took Casey up to her place by the deserted service elevator. Reaching her apartment, the Hornet used a skeleton key ("They still make those?" Batgirl asked.) and entered Casey's home.

Kato carried the unconscious woman into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He gently massaged Casey's temples before he returned to the other costumed figures in the short hallway as the Green Hornet spoke.

"I trust the Batman and I trust his people, but this is my city and I'd feel better if I double-checked it for that psychopath. I am worried about Casey, though."

"Don't worry, boss. The technique I just used didn't show any physical damage and should remove any headache with a few hours' sleep," Kato said.

Batgirl, warmed by the Hornet's off-hand compliment and trusting what Nightwing had told her about Kato (from his days as the first Robin), offered, "I'll stay with her. Make sure she's alright. Anyway, you know this city far better than I do."

Leading the undercover duo to the door, she reassuringly said, "I'm sure she'll be alright. Just a bump on the head."

The tall crimefighter said, "Thank you, Batgirl. I'll check in later to see how she's doing."

"Okay, Mr. Re...I, uh, I mean…" Batgirl stammered.

"That's okay. I know what you mean." Seeing the glint of humor in his eyes, she felt better about her gaff.

Walking back to the bedroom, Batgirl pulled her cowl back and wiped the thin sheen of sweat off her forehead. She pulled off her gloves and tucked them into her utility belt. Reaching the bed, she felt Casey's forehead and then felt for the pulse in her wrist. _No elevated temperature. Pulse steady. I'll just make her comfortable,_ Barbara thought.

She pulled the covers down below Casey, then quickly removed the woman's clothing before pulling the sheet and blanket back up to cover her. Barbara managed to stay clinically detached throughout this process.

Once she saw Casey resting relatively comfortably, she said aloud, "I don't think she'll begrudge me the use of her shower."

Barbara stripped off the remainder of her crimefighting costume, draped it over a chair, checked once more on the unconscious woman, and proceeded into the bathroom.

After a hot shower, Barbara wrapped a large white towel around her naked form and sat in a comfortable chair in Casey's bedroom. The combination of the hurried early morning flight, the fight with the Joker and his men, and the soothing effects of the hot shower caused the auburn-haired woman to doze off.

Someone knocking on the front door roused Barbara from a short, intense dream. Looking at Casey to see that she hadn't been disturbed, Barbara rewrapped the loosened towel around herself and went to the door. A quick glance at the clock showed it to be 7:30, and the sunlight peeking through the curtains indicated that it was morning.

Realizing too late that she would have to account for her presence here, she opened the door to find Britt Reid standing there.

Without any formality, he asked, "How's Casey?"

"She's resting comfortably. I think she slept through the night," Barbara replied. _How do I explain why Barbara Gordon is here? Or why I'm only wearing a towel?_

"You must be Barbara Gordon," Reid said, extending his hand. "I know of your father. He's a good man for our side."

Catching the emphasis on the last phrase, Barbara shook the proffered hand and said, "Thank you, I think so too. Batgirl asked me to look in on Casey for her." Even as she said it, Barbara thought how stupid that sounded. After all, why would she be in a towel with still damp hair, instead of dry in normal clothes.

Britt Reid smiled and said, "Well, look after her please. She's a valuable asset to the paper."

As he stepped out of the apartment, he said with a smile, "Thank you for your assistance Bat... I mean Barbara." And with a wink, he closed the door.

Barbara chuckled with relief. Secrets shared are secrets kept she usually found.

She returned to the bedroom and found Casey had thrown the covers off. Barbara couldn't help but notice the lovely form on the bed with the firm breasts, slender waist, shapely legs, and the cute little brown bush between her legs.

Just then, Casey muttered, "I'm cold."

Barbara, noticing the erect nipples, softly said, "Don't worry. I'll keep you warm." Dropping the towel, she crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers up over both of them. She took the shivering brunette in her arms and hugged her tightly to share body heat.

Holding the young woman's naked body close, Barbara couldn't help but feel Casey's hard nipples pushing against her own breasts, her warm breath on her cheek, and the crinkly pubic hair brushing her thigh. In spite of herself, Barbara was quickly becoming aroused. _I can't allow myself to feel this way. Casey needs my help not my lust filled fantasies_, Barbara thought, remembering that Casey was the subject of her earlier dream.

Casey squirmed against Barbara and smiled. "This feels nice," the brunette murmured sleepily.

An hour or so later, Casey opened her eyes to see the auburn hair of the woman in her bed. She turned her head to look into her bedmate's green eyes. With a smile, she whispered, "Well, fancy meeting you here."

"You were cold," was all Barbara could manage to say.

Brushing Barbara's lips with her own, Casey said, "I'm not cold anymore."

She pressed her lips more firmly against the red-haired girl's lips and was pleased when Barbara returned the pressure. Casey felt Barbara's tongue slide out and press her lips and she opened her mouth.

The naked women held each other tightly as they shared a long, passionate kiss, tongues probing and caressing each other. Soon, in response to the intensity of the kiss, the women began to push with their hips, each girl thrusting her sex against the other's firm thigh.

As they rubbed against each other, their natural lubrication began flowing, soaking the other woman's thigh. As they continued to kiss the friction-generated heat in their loins grew and grew. The two women felt the pleasure flow through them as their first orgasms hit.

Their cries muffled by each other's mouth, they came almost simultaneously. Holding each other tighter, their breathing returned to normal.

Loosening her hold on Casey, Barbara looked at her beautiful partner as they both basked in the afterglow of their mutual orgasm.

Presently, Casey broke the silence. "That was wonderful!"

Barbara agreed, "Yes, you were. I wanted to do this since I first walked into your office yesterday."

"I have to admit, I felt, and feel, the same." Looking over her partner's shoulder, Casey spied the black and gold suit on her chair.

"I see," the brunette said with a smile. "You're my savior!" Casey then kissed Barbara saying, "Thank you."

"For what?" Barbara was confused until she looked behind her and groaned, "Oh no!"

Casey started to laugh, her breasts quaking against Barbara's.

"What's so funny?" the Gothamite demanded.

Casey giggled and kissed the tip of Barbara's nose, "I went to that place to save you and you turn out to be Batgirl! And you had to rescue me! Who would believe it?"

Barbara was torn between the irritation that she felt from being so careless with her secret and the arousal she felt for the naked woman in her arms, so she wisely decided to let arousal win.

"Well, if you really want to thank me..." Barbara paused with a gleam in her eye.

Casey smiled again. (Barbara melted everytime the brunette smiled at her.) "I think that can be arranged."

Casey again kissed Barbara then kissed her way to Barbara's throat, stopping there to suck and nibble at the sensitive skin before moving on to her bosom.

Barbara gasped as Casey's mouth closed over her nipple. The soft, supple tongue danced around the hard flesh, exciting it even more before moving to the other breast. Barbara was breathing rapidly again from the sensations Casey was creating.

Casey moved down to Barbara's right foot and began to suck on her toes, licking between the digits and slowly working her way up the beautiful crimefighter's leg until she was almost at the obviously excited, red-fringed pussy. Casey then moved to Barbara's left foot and repeated her oral actions, suckling the big toe a bit longer in response to Barbara's louder moans.

Casey then began to copy her actions on the other leg, kissing and licking the soft, warm flesh. When she reached the damp spot on Barbara's thigh, she deeply inhaled her own scent before licking up the residue.

Teasingly, Casey concentrated on the insides of Barbara's thighs. The sensations created caused Barbara to groan aloud. Finally, Casey relented on her delicious torture and finally began to tongue Barbara's flowing sex belong the small triangle of dark red hair.

The young redhead tasted delicious to Casey. She licked up all the fluid she could as Barbara ran her fingers through Casey's brown locks and writhed on the bed in ecstasy.

"Oh God, Casey, please get me off!" Barbara cried.

"Oh soon enough, my little savior," Casey promised as she pulled back from the hot slit, stopping Barbara from coming as she was on the verge of climaxing.

Several times this was repeated until Barbara cried out in frustration, "God, you're torturing me!"

Casey laughed but this time, as she felt the beginnings of Barbara's orgasm, she didn't pull away but began to suck at the girl's clitoris while sliding two fingers between Barbara's netherlips.

Barbara screamed as the orgasm rolled over her like a tidal wave. She was bouncing on the bed so much, Casey pulled back to avoid injury.

The brunette came up beside her rescuer and gently held her, her hands caressing the red head's back, as the girl returned to reality.

She softly kissed the redhead on her brow and gazed at the girl in her arms. _She's so lovely._

Barbara opened her eyes and smiled wickedly at Casey. "Oh, I owe you for that!"

Casey felt a pleasant shiver at the "threat" coming from the pretty girl.

Barbara, still slightly flushed from her orgasm, kissed Casey deeply before following the brunette's example. The auburn-haired girl slowly moved down Casey's body, treating each sensitive part with her lips and tongue slowly.

Casey sucked in her breath as Barbara reached her breasts. The girl caressed and fondled the right one, tweaking the nipple, while she slowly licked the soft skin of the left from the base to the peak in a continuous spiral course. As she reached the darker flesh, she teased the smaller bumps around the nipple before lovingly attacking the erect nub.

Slowly licking her way down to the valley between Casey's now heaving breasts, Barbara proceeded to follow the same slow, wonderful torture on Casey's right tit, while fondling the left one.

Barbara looked up and smiled before kissing her way across the woman's smooth stomach, stopping to tongue the cute little navel, then down Casey's left leg to her lovely feet. Barbara began to make love to Casey's foot and each toe before moving to the right foot and lovingly caressing it with her tongue.

She kissed the backs of Casey's knees and then licked up the inside of her thighs. As she neared the brown tuft that crowned her goal, Barbara could smell the woman's arousal. She smiled to herself as she licked all around the little patch of fur then through the bristly curls and down.

None too soon for the exquisitely suffering brunette, Barbara roughly shoved her tongue into Casey's hot mound. Casey cried out in pleasure as the redhead began her oral exploration of the lovely prize before her.

She soon had Casey crying out as she had earlier and tortured her lover in much the same way, pulling back when the brunette was near orgasm several times before finally relenting.

Casey feeling the heat continually spread from her sexual center only to cool off too many times, began to beg for mercy, "Please let me come! Oh God, Barbara! I can't stand it!"

Barbara decided it was time for her friend to finally experience release. She shoved her tongue as far as she could between the swollen lips as she lightly manipulated Casey's sensitive clit her thumb.

That was all it took. Casey screamed as the orgasm rolled through her. Barbara felt the vaginal walls grip her tongue and fluid gush forth as her "victim" came.

Now it was Barbara's turn to hold and caress Casey as she came down off her orgasmic high. Shortly, the two beauties fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted by their sexual play.

Jolted awake by the ringing of the bedside phone, Casey blearily answered it. "Yes, Lenore Case here."

"Casey, how are you feeling?" The voice of her boss in her ear brought her to full consciousness.

"Fine, Mr. Reid. I feel much better. Eeek!" Casey almost dropped the receiver when the obviously awake Barbara slipped her fingers into Casey.

"Casey? What's wrong?" a concerned Britt Reid asked.

"Nothing sir," Casey said as she tried to push a smiling Barbara away, to no avail. She could feel the effect of Barbara's fingers inside her and struggled to keep her voice steady on the phone. "I just realized how late it was," she lied. Cupping the phone, she hissed "Stop that!" Barbara, of course, giggled and ignored her verbal demand.

"That's okay, Casey. After your ordeal, take a couple of days off, with pay I might add. Show your friend the town," her boss said. "By the way, she might be interested to know that the Joker returned to Gotham, was captured by the GPD and is back in Arkham. I think she can take a couple of days too."

"I understand," Casey said, looking at the bat costume on her chair. "I'll pass the info along."

Hanging up, she mock glared at her bedmate and said, "I'm going to get you for that!" After a pause, she asked, "What else do you carry in that belt of yours?"

Barbara just smiled.

_Plenty of time later to tell Barbara about the Joker_, Casey decided, as she felt a new tingling in her loins. And to begin planning a vacation to Gotham City.


End file.
